The present invention relates to play tables. More specifically, the invention relates to a play table having a storage feature wherein the play table can be employed either with blocks or with gears and wherein the play table can also be employed as part of a merchandising system.
The play table described herein can be used to provide both a play surface and a storage base for the elements of a modular block building system. Alternatively, the play table can be used, when employed with a suitable top surface, to provide a play surface and storage for the elements of a known interlocking gear play system. The storage table according to the present invention can also be constructed as an xe2x80x9cend capxe2x80x9d or merchandising display system employed at the end of store aisles.
There are known play table designs which have a play surface on which a modular building system can be supported. However, the known designs do not have a large capacity storage bin. In addition, none of the known play table designs are capable of accommodating an interlocking gear play system. Finally, none of the known play table designs are so constructed as to be useable in a merchandising environment.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved play table which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and improved merchandising and play table is provided.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the play table comprises a top and a first leg secured at its upper end to the top for supporting the top. A second leg is secured at its upper end to the top for supporting the top, the second leg being spaced from the first leg. A bottom wall is secured between the lower ends of the first and second legs. A front wall is secured to the first and second legs. The front wall cooperates with the first and second legs and the bottom wall to define a bin housed under the top. The front wall is of less height than the first and second legs to define a front opening for the bin. A rear wall of the play table is secured to at least one of the top, the first leg and the second leg and extends above the top. The rear wall includes means for cooperating with an associated merchandise display holder.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a new and improved play table for use with a modular toy system having a plurality of interlocking elements is provided.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the play table comprises a substantially horizontal planar top including a studded play surface accommodating associated toy elements for interlocking engagement. A base is secured at its upper end to the top and supports the top. The base comprises a pair of spaced side walls, a front wall, a rear wall and a bottom wall. The bottom wall is secured to the pair of side walls, wherein the pair of side walls, the front wall, the rear wall and the bottom wall define a bin located beneath the top. A first opening is associated with at least one of the walls of the base to provide access to the bin for storing the associated toy elements.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a storage and merchandise display center is provided.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the center comprises a first top and a first base secured at its upper end to the first top for supporting the first top. The first base comprises a pair of side walls, a front wall and a bottom wall, wherein the pair of side walls, the front wall and the bottom wall define a first bin located beneath the first top. A first opening is associated with at least one of the walls of the first base to provide access to the first bin for storing objects therein. A rear wall is secured to at least one of the first top and the first base. The rear wall has a first section extending above the first top. The rear wall comprises a means for cooperating with an associated merchandise display holder.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved play table.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a play table which has a large storage bin beneath it so as to accommodate a sizeable volume of toys.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a play table which has a wide base that is directly supported on the subjacent floor so as to prevent the table from being easily tipped by a child playing thereon.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a play table having at least one access opening to a bin provided underneath the play surface so that toys can be stored in or removed from the bin. Preferably, more than one access opening is provided so that access may be had to the bin from different locations around the table.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a play table with at least one storage bin underneath it wherein an access opening to the storage bin is not closed by a door or the like so that the storage bin is always accessible and does not pose a hazard to children.
A still further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a play table having a top with a studded play surface. The studded play surface can accommodate interlocking gear pieces that allow building horizontally or vertically. Beneath the top is a base comprising a storage bin for storing the gear elements.
A yet further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a play table having a top which is selectively removable so that it can be replaced with another style of top that can be used with a different type of play element.
An additional advantage of the present invention is the provision of a table which is incorporated in a merchandising system. More particularly, the merchandising system can include a back wall of the table. The back wall extends above the level of a top of the table and is suitably configured so as to interlock with a merchandise display means in order to allow a merchant to display goods for sale. This design is useful in end caps that are employed at one or both ends of a store aisle. Alternatively, free standing merchandising centers can be constructed according to the present invention in which a centrally extending vertical wall has a table located on both sides of it to form a two sided merchandise display center. The table can, if desired, be a play table. Alternatively, merchandise can also be displayed on the table top and stored in a bin underneath the top.
Still further advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.